Pokemon Special  the Gijinka Arc
by Aerian Tempesta
Summary: A side-story that takes place after the Jirachi/Emerald arc from the original story, in a separate time-line. This story will not converge back to the original, but will exist on its own in its time.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Special - Gijinka Arc

Chapter 1: Vs Pikachu

Red woke up in bed, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it bathed his room in pallet town with a warm, yellow light. It's been a long time since he was last home, he thought to himself, as he placed his arm over his eyes, blocking out the sun's rays. He wriggled his fingers, and flexed his wrists, still feeling rather stiff after being petrified for that period of time after the deoxys incident in the sevii islands.

He thought about the tournament at the end of the Jirachi incident, how he faced Gold in the finals and nearly got beaten. "That boy really grew up, didn't he?" He smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

"CHU!" Red suddenly heard a squeal from his bedside, before getting shocked with a few thousand volts of electricity.

"P-p-p-Pika?" Red muttered, shaking from his intense wake up call.

"What's going on, chu?"

Red heard a squeaky voice coming from beside him. He was shocked and jerked his head up, saying "Hey Pika, since when-" Red stopped mid sentence.

To his amazement, he was facing a young boy wearing a yellow T-shirt with brown stripes on the back, shorts and sporting bright yellow hair. Two Pikachu ears poked out from beneath his unkempt hair, and electricity crackled on the palms of his hands.

"P-p-Pika? Could that be you? I've gotta be dreaming." Red reached out and touched the ears of what used to be his small, yellow electric rat. He was jolted with another thundershock in return.

"PROFESSOR!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran out of his house, across the town with Pika following right behind him.

Professor Oak was in his backyard, taking care of the Magikarps in his pond, when he heard Red screaming.

"Calm down, my boy, what happ-" the Pokemon Prof started when he saw Pika catching up. "Good heavens! That's a perfect Pikachu cosplay!"

"That ain't no cosplay, prof." Red said, after catching his breath, "That's Pika, in the flesh!"

"Ha ha! Red, my boy, I think you're still tired from all that excitement back in the frontier!" The professor patted Red on his cap, "There's no way that's Pika!"

"But I am Pika!" The boy squeaked, and released a small thundershock on the Professor, who fell over backwards, "See?"

"My goodness," The Professor muttered, standing up with the help of Red, "What happened?" He asked which rubbing Pika's ears and tugging at them.

"Ouch, stop that!" Pika squealed, swatting the Professor's hands away.

"I don't know," Red placed his hands on his chin, "I was woken up by Pika that way too."

"Sorry, Red, I panicked, chu." Pika apologized, his head lowered.

Professor Oak looked around at the curious people of Pallet Town, who had gathered at the fence of his backyard.

"Come in." Professor Oak opened the door to his lab and ushered Pika and Red in.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Professor Oak asked Pika, after they all sat down in the lab.

"I'm not very sure," Pika explained, "I just woke up this way this morning. I felt that my arms were longer, and when I looked down, I saw a pair of human arms, and I panicked. That was when I shocked Red into waking up."

"Hmm..." Professor Oak scratched his chin, "I haven't seen anything like this before, and no record of Pokemon evolution has ever stated Pokemon evolving into humanoids. Red, could you leave Pika with me so I can run some tests?"

"Pika! Tests?" Pika jumped up, and ran behind Red.

"Sure, I'd like to know what's happened as well," Red said, taking Pika by the hand, "Pika, it's alright. Prof Oak won't hurt you, you should know that."

"O-ok." Pika reluctantly agreed.

Red left the lab while Professor Oak readied his equipment. Outside, he met blue, who just flew in on Charizard.

"What's all this commotion?" he asked, staring past the crowd of people gathered at Professor Oak's lab, straight at Red, "Causing trouble already, the moment we return?"

"Blue!" Red turned to look at his rival, "You wouldn't believe what's happening! Look!" He pointed towards the Professor's window.

Blue grew wide-eyed at the sight of his grandfather putting probes on the humanoid Pika.

"Since when did gramps start doing human experimentation?" he questioned, with a tinge of shock in his voice.

Red hit Blue on the back of his head with his palm. "No, you silly! That's Pika!" He scolded Blue.

Blue's eyes grew even wider. "Pinch me." he said, shaking his head with disbelief. Red gladly did, much to Blue's annoyance and irritation. "I didn't mean it literally, you twit." He scowled at Red.

The two rivals then pushed past the crowd, trying to disperse it saying, "Keep moving people, there's nothing to see here," but the curious people of Pallet would not take their eyes off the humanoid Pika, and kept mumbling amongst themselves about various out-of-this-world theories trying to explain the phenomenon.

Blue sighed as he finally broke free of the crowd. "Crazy people. Just one pokemon and they go all gaga over it."

"Heh, you can't blame them, it's not everyday that a pokemon turns human." Red replied, from behind him. He took off his cap, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Well that was one eventful morning." He continued, and took out five pokeballs from his backpack. "Let's go for a walk, shall we? It's been a long time since we visited Yellow in Viridian." He looked at the pokemon in their pokeballs, and they all looked back at him excitedly.

Red threw the balls into the air, and five pokemon appeared. They all rushed towards Red, and nudged him in the ribs, and Red fell over, laughing. "Haha guys! Stop that! It tickles!" Red said, pushing them all away.

Red's pokemon looked at him, with a worried look in their eyes. Red knew right away what they were worried about.

"Pika's fine," Red patted Poliwrath on its head, "Just a little complication, that's all. Come, let's take a stroll."

Red pointed towards the exit of Pallet Town, and led his pokemon off to route 1, with Blue following behind him, eyes closed and both hands in his pocket.

"So Blue, how've you been? It's been a while since we met up." Red said, swinging his hands like a pendulum.

"Didn't we just meet up at the frontier?" Blue replied, uninterested.

"Well, that's not counted," Red retorted, turnning around to face Blue, "That was under different circumstances."

"We were petrified. I was beside you all along." Blue started to get angry at Red for asking those stupid questions.

"Oh yeah..." Red put his hands behind his head, and walked off.

"Hmph, what an idiot. I wonder how he even beat me back then." Blue sighed, and followed.

As the two boys walked into Viridian city, they noticed a young girl in a straw hat running towards them.

"Red! Blue!" She yelled as she ran.

"Hey Yellow! Long time no see!" Red bent down slightly, held his arms open, ready to catch Yellow in an embrace.

She collided into Red, with a resounding thud. Red fell to the floor with an "Oomph."

"Red! There's something wrong with Viridian Forest!" Yellow started sobbing on Red, "I can hear its cries."

"There, there, Yellow, everything's going to be okay." Red patted Yellow on her head.

All of a sudden, Red's pokegear started ringing. It was Professor Oak. "Red, you may come back now. I'm done with the tests on Pika. I have something to tell you. Bring Blue with you." He said, with a matter-of-fact tone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Gijinka Arc, Chapter 2: Vs Rattata

As they were about to leave, they heard a scream from behind. They turned around and saw a person, around their age, in a purple jacket which had holes ripped in it, pulling the hair of a young girl. There was a Team Rocket grunt standing behind him, with a smirk on his face.

Red stared at boy, at his ears and tail. Tail? He thought. "I think that's a Rattata." He whispered to Blue.

"Hand over your pokemon, and I promise I won't hurt you." He sneered.

The girl was sobbing as she sat on the ground. "N-n-no! I got Duey from my dad! I'm never handing it over!" She cried as she held a pokeball containing a doduo in her arms.

"Get her, Rattata." The Grunt folded his arms and ordered his pokemon.

"Hmph, then I'll just have to take it by force then." the Rattata let go of the girl, and turned around. "Tail whip!" He flicked his tail against the girl, and she flew to one side, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Hey!" Red shouted at the Rocket grunt, running over to the girl and helping her up. "Are you okay? He asked her. She merely nodded her head, and limped over to Blue.

"Try taking on someone your own size!" Red shouted at Rattata, and called Venusaur to the front.

"Oh?" Rattata turned around, his purple eyes staring right at Red. "A challenger, it seems. May I?" He accorded his trainer.

The grunt nodded his head.

"Double edge!" Rattata cried, and bent down, ready to strike.

"Saur.." Red started, but before he could give Venusaur any commands, Rattata collided into Venusaur with a resounding crash. Venusaur flew across the field, and collapsed in a pile. Red was shocked and just stood there, mouth open.

"Hahahaha!" The grunt laughed aloud, "Now you know the difference in power between a normal and a gijinka!" He said, picking up the pokeball the girl dropped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this." He said, and left the scene, still laughing.

"I don't believe this," Red commented, "Saur, taken down by a Rattata."

"Me neither." Blue finally spoke, letting go of the girl. He went over to Venusaur's side, and touched Venusaur's skin. "Really hit hard, didn't he..." He mused to himself.

Red ran over to Venusaur, and took out a spraybottle from his backpack. "Here Saur." He said as he sprayed the potion over Venusaur's wounds.

"Let's go back to Professor Oak's lab, maybe he could shed some light on things." Red stood up and recalled Venusaur into its pokeball.

Blue nodded and started walking in the direction of Pallet Town. Red put his arms around Yellow and grinned.

"Cheer up! Everything's gonna be fine!" He told Yellow. Yellow nodded her head and followed them.

Back at Professor Oak's lab, the Professor and Pika were having tea and chatting on a couch.

"Oh you're back!" Oak said as he noticed the crew walk through the door. "Oh dear, Yellow what happened? You look pale!" He exclaimed, at the sight of the prodigious girl. Yellow just smiled back, and shook her head. Oak walked over to her and felt her forehead. "You're not feverish, thankfully. Could it be? Something happened in Viridian?" He questioned her, knowing full well her mysterious connection to Viridian Forest.

Yellow nodded her head, and sat down beside Pika.

"She's not surprised at Pika being human. Did something happen when you were out?" Oak asked, all the while looking at Yellow.

"Yeah, we were attacked by Team Rocket." Red said, from the Pokemon healing machine. "The grunt's Rattata took out Saur." He countinued, staring at Venusaur in its Pokeball. "Get well soon, buddy." He said, and walked back to the couch.

"Team Rocket? Weren't they supposed to.. wait, of course, the three beasts." Oak recalled the Deoxys incident, and the horror of having five Pokedex holders petrified.

"The grunt called his Rattata a 'gijinka'." Blue mused, "Gijinka in the ancient Johto language means anthromorph, by the way. Seems Team Rocket is involved in this somehow."

"That makes a lot of sense. If a gijinka Rattata is able to take down Saur in one hit, who knows what they're planning." Red exclaimed.

Professor Oak cleared his throat, patted Pika on the head, and started explaining, "In any case, whether this is Team Rocket's fault or not, we still have Pika's issue to deal with. Its, no, rather, his health is in top condition, and his ability to discharge electricity has increased more than fifty folds. In other words, Pika's power is now at least ten times as powerful as a level one hundred Raichu."

"What?" Red exclaimed, and hugged Pika tightly, "That means I can't use him in battles anymore?"

"Hmph, that's what you'd expect from 'the fighter', Red. Always thinking of his battles." Blue said, with a smirk.

Red just ignored Blue's comment, and continued hugging Pika.

"Pi, that hurts, Red, get off." Pika piped up, from under Red's strong grasp, trying to push his trainer off him.

Suddenly, Daisy burst into the lab. "Grandpa! Quick, turn on the TV! There's something you must see!" She said excitedly, reaching out for the remote control and jamming the on button so hard it got stuck.

With a click, Maryann, a reporter who played a large role in Hoenn's disaster a year ago, appeared on the screen, in front of a collapsed boy with butterfree wings and a dark purple short sleeved shirt over a white T-shirt, saying "As you can see, there have been countless phenomenon where Pokemon are gaining human characteristics, while still maintaining their Pokemon powers. No explanation has been given from Gym Leader Blaine, who has currently locked himself in his lab doing research. There have also been no discoveries from the Mossdeep Space Centre, which means this is unlikely to be another extraterrestrial phenomenon. Please stay tuned for further reports on the Pokemon Humanization phenomenon."

The television suddenly clicked off. "Ah! There, got it." Daisy held up the remote control, triumphant at fixing it, oblivious to the stares she was getting from the rest. "Oops." She said, and turned the television back on.

"...Get your fix at your nearest Pokemart today!" The advertisement blared. "Sorry..." Daisy apologized.

"It's alright, we've got the gist of it anyway." Oak replied, looking slightly worried. "So this is happening all over the world, huh?" He scratched his chin. "This definitely has Team Rocket written all over it."

Professor Oak walked over to the machine that contained all ten Pokedexes, and handed their Pokedexes back to them. "You'd better go investigate. We can never tell what Team Rocket is up to."

"But Prof, what about your research?" Red asked, looking at his Pokedex, the Pokemon encyclopedia they missed so much.

"My research can wait. You have to stop Team Rocket." Oak retorted, pushing them all out of the lab. "I'll try to find the cause from here." He said, before closing the door.

Standing outside the professor's lab, the crew was at a lost. They had their only lead: Team Rocket, an evil organization bent on controlling the world with Pokemon, which was supposed to have been disbanded years ago after the Masked Man incident in Johto. However, no one expected them to make another reappearance in the Sevii Islands just recently.

"Would Lorelei know?" Blue asked himself, recalling that the ex-elite four member placed a freezing spell on one of the three beasts, Sird.

"She broke out of it, when she attacked you." A feminine voice came from behind. They all turned around, and their eyes met with a slim girl, dressed in a lab coat, with her hair in two ponytails pointing upwards.

"Chris!" Red recognized the girl, who walked towards them, with a tray of pokeballs in her hands. "Long time no see!"

"We met yesterday, remember? Pallet Town's not exactly very big you know." Crystal said, opening the door with one hand, and balancing the tray of pokeballs in another. "Let me put this down first, I'll join you later." She closed the door behind her.

"Oh yeah..." Red said sheepishly, with one hand on his head. Blue put his palm on his face, and shook his head.

"Our best bet would most likely be to go to Celedon City, where their old hideout used to be." Blue took out his map, and pointed to the city.

"No," Chris came out of the lab, shaking her head, "They closed down that facility and built a legitimate game corner the last time I was there."

"I say we all go to Cinnabar and see good ol' Blaine! I'm sure he'll know something!" Red piped up, with a grin on his face.

Everyone looked at Red, shocked at his uncommonly useful comment.

"I second that." Blue added, "Blaine used to be part of Team Rocket, so I won't be surprised if he knows a thing or two."

Red called out Aerodactyl while Blue and Yellow let Charizard and Butterfree out. Crystal got on Aerodactyl with Red as she did not carry any flying pokemon on hand. Professor Oak looked on from his laboratory window as the pokedex holders flew towards cinnabar island.

"Please get to the bottom of this..." Professor Oak muttered, worried about all the pokemon in the region, and possibly the world.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Aero! Take it easy alright? It's Chris' first time flying!" Red shouted to his Aerodactyl over the roar of the wind as the crew made their way over route 21 towards Cinnabar Island. Chris was clutching on to Aerodactyl so hard that Aerodactyl was wincing in pain.

Blue, on the other hand, was an image of cool as he stood on Charizard, deep in thought.

"Senior Blue?" Yellow asked, looking at the trainer who trained her years ago, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Charizard doesn't seem to be feeling well," Blue replied, his eyes focused on his partner, "Red! You go on ahead, I'm going to land for a bit!" He called out to his rival.

"Let's all land then," Red replied, "I think Aero's a little tired from carrying more than one person too!"

They picked a nice, small outcrop of land in the middle of the sea, and landed their pokemon there. Red patted Aerodactyl on the head, smiled and said "Thanks Aero, let's take a breather for now. I know it's not easy carrying three people."

"Pi, sorry I can't get back into my ball." Pika crossed his arms, and faced away from Red.

"Oh Pika, you know I don't mean it like that, come here, give me a nice hug!" Red motioned towards Pika. To his surprise, Pika closed one eye, and let off a huge thundershock.

"Yeow!" Red yelped, and ran around the outcrop with Pika chasing him.

"Hmph. Kids." Blue shook his head and turned towards Charizard, who was looking very frail and had his head on the ground, panting.. "Charizard, are you okay?" Blue put a hand on Charizard's head.

All of a sudden, Charizard was enveloped in a bright light. Blue jumped back, surprised. 

"That's the light of evolution, isn't it?" Red said, watching in awe, "I never knew Charizard had a fourth evolution..." He mused aloud.

"He doesn't," Chris said, with a puzzled look on her face, "Professor Oak had already proven that Pokemon can only evolve the maximum of two times. I'd better call him." Chris took out her pokegear and punched in the Pokemon Professor's number faster than anyone could even recite.

"Professor! Something's happening to Charizard, and I think you should see it." Chris yelled into the phone. She called up the pokegear's video call function and pointed it at Charizard.

In the ball of light, Red could barely make out the shape of Charizard, but it seemed like Charizard was shedding its skin, revealing the silhouette of a boy. By the time the light had subsided, there was no sign of Charizard, but what lay on the ground in its place was a teenager, about Yellow's age, dressed in an off-white T-shirt and orange-brown cargo pants. He had striking orange hair, with two short stumps poking out from underneath it. On his back were two waxy wings, also orange in colour.

"Ugh." the boy groaned.

The four travellers looked at the boy, with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"He turned human too." Pika finally broke the awkward silence.

"Oh my, so it seems," Oak said, through the speakerphone, "So it is true that when a Pokemon has reached its highest peak of its evolution, it is possible for such a phenomenon to occur naturally."

"Professor?" Chris asked, confused.

"I uncovered some ancient documents handed to me by my senior, Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, after you left. I never really paid any attention to it, since it seemed far-fetched and impossible, but apparently not. I'm going to have to continue researching this then, I suppose. Chris, would you mind sending me the footage of that video?" Oak asked. Crystal nodded her head in agreement, "Alright then, I think you guys had best get down to Cinnabar quick." Oak said, before cutting the call.

Blue stepped forward and poked the boy with a finger, "Charizard?" He asked.

"Ugh. Feels terrible," The boy groaned again, "Like a ton of information just crashed my brain."

"I'm sure it did. Seems like you picked up an entire language in the spam of half a minute." Blue picked Charizard up by the hand.

"Blue? You can... Holy crap!" Charizard held his hands out in front of him.

"Welcome to the club, Pi." Pika said, patting Charizard on the back. Charizard replied by blasting Pika with a blast of fire from his hands.

"Seems you still have some firepower," Red smiled at Charizard, and held out a hand too, "Let's get along."

"Hmph." Charizard turned away from Red.

"Cold as ever, huh?" Red smiled sheepishly, and scratched his head.

"Charizard are you alright?" Blue asked his Pokemon partner, with a look of worry on his face.

"I can still fly, if that's what you're asking." Charizard replied, stretching his wings wide and knocking Red over into the sea.

"Hey! What was that for?" Red spluttered, and got himself out.

"Sorry," Charizard said sarcastically, "Let me dry you off." He let off a blast of fire in Red's direction and baked Red in a flamethrower attack.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch!" Red screamed, as he ran around, with the hem of his shirt on fire.

When he finally put out the fire, Red was scowling at Charizard while Yellow laughed from the side.

"Let's get a move on." Blue said, moving towards the sea.

Charizard grabbed onto Blue and they lifted off.

"You'd better not drop me." Blue told Charizard, with a hint of humor in his voice. Charizard ignored his partner's comment.

Red, Chris and Pika clambered on Aero and they, too, took off. Aero was clearly not doing very well with three people on its back and was flying rather slowly and low. Red called out to Blue to slow down, but Blue did not hear him due to the roar of the winds. They then decided to take their time, and meet up with Blue in Cinnabar.

"Maybe I should go capture a flying Pokemon," Chris mused aloud, "I can't always rely on Red like this."

"Can't you just loan a Pokemon from Prof Oak?" Red asked the Professor's aide.

"I don't like to rely on him all the time." Chris answered, clutching Aerodactyl even tighter.

After an eventful journey, they crew touched down in Cinnabar Island.

"Hasn't changed much, since the last time I was here." Blue thought to himself, as they made their way to the Pokemon Centre to get Aerodactyl rested up. The residents of Cinnabar Island stared at them, while they made their way through town.

"Umm, Senior Red, why is everyone staring at us?" Yellow asked Red, grabbing the hem of his clothes.

"I'd bet it's because of Pika and Charizard. Not everyday you see humans with pointy ears and wings, you know." He replied, taking her by the hand.

When they reached the Pokemon centre, they noticed someone standing at the doorway, arms crossed. The person was shrouded in a purple fog, so dense they could not make out his features. Suddenly, a voice boomed inside their heads, "Blaine is waiting for you."

They stood at the doors to the Pokemon Centre, shocked and surprised. All of a sudden, the person vanished.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gijinka Arc, Chapter 4: Vs Mewtwo

The Pokemon Gijinka and their partners stood at the entraceway to the Pokemon Centre, staring at the spot where that person once stood.

"Who was that?" Red broke the awkward silence.

Blue ignored him and pushed his way through the jostling crowd that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It seemed as though the appearance of the strange figure caused the crowd to dissipate, and they now came back like the surge of a wave.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Red called after Blue, as he elbowed his way through and entered the Pokemon Centre. Inside, people and Pokemon were running all over the place, the usually empty Cinnabar Island Pokemon Centre bustling with activity.

"What's going on?" Blue asked the nurse at the reception desk.

"Oh, there's a large scale tournament that's being held in the new Stadium they built over the old Cinnabar Mansion after the volcano erupted last year, that's why we've been so busy of late." The nurse replied, rushing to tend to an injured Kanghaskan that was rolled in on a stretcher by two Blisseys.

"Oh wow! A tournament!" Red exclaimed, looking a poster on the wall behind the reception desk.

"That's not what we're here for." Chris chided Red, and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and fished out Aerodactyl's Pokeball from Red's belt. "Could you help us with this Aerodactyl?" She asked the nurse who took over the reception desk. The nurse looked identical to the one before her, a trait of Pokemon Centre nurses that no one could fully explain.

"I'm sorry," The nurse said, "All our facilities are full at the moment, due to the tournament. I could put you on the waiting list, but unfortunately, tournament patients are top priority at the moment."

Chris turned slightly red with anger, "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure Blaine will treat us better." She pulled Red and Blue by the collar and gruffly dragged them out of the Pokemon Centre, with Pika, Charizard and Yellow following behind her. "Why me?" He heard Blue sigh, and turned around. His friend and rival had his arms crossed, as he resigned to his fate of being dragged around by their junior.

They walked straight past the busy town centre, and soon stood at the entrance to Blaine's lab, which was rather conveniently located at the base of the Cinnabar Volcano. "There's unlimited energy here, and the energy's clean." Blaine used to say, when people complained about how inaccessible his lab entrance was.  
Chris looked around for some indication of a doorbell, but could not find any. She paced back and forth, drumming her fingers on her arm. Just when she took out her Pokegear to call Blaine, the doors of the lab slid open, with the 'woosh' sounds of a hydraulic system. In the doorway stood a lab assistant, barely a few years older than Red, donning a strangely shaped lab coat, with two shoulder pads that connected at his torso, and a split down the centre, revealing a pair of purple pants and white boots. He had purple hair with two tufts pointing upwards. His gloved hands were crossed, and he tapped a foot impatiently.

"Hmph, took you long enough." The lab assistant said.

"Since when did Blaine hire a lab assistant?" Chris leaned towards Red.

Red was just as puzzled, but he did not let it faze him. He walked towards the open door, while staring at the boy in front of him.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Red finally asked, when he was face to face with him.

The lab assistant turned around, "What, it's been less than a year, and you can't recognize me? Hmph, humans have such bad memory." He said, sternly, or rather, Red thought he heard him say. His mouth did not move, yet he heard the words resound in his head.

Red suddenly realized who he was speaking to, and his mouth dropped open.

"Mewtwo?" The three humans chorused. They stood there and stared at the genetic pokemon, or what used to be the genetic pokemon. Mewtwo merely smiled and led the group into the lab.

Red quickly caught up to Mewtwo, who led them down the winding path, deeper into the volcano, "But how? When?" He asked, intrigued at the humanoid Pokemon.

"It was merely a matter of time. I was born with the DNA of a human, after all. I merely returned to my roots." Mewtwo said, and led the group into the main lab.

Blaine was standing over a table, his research notes all over the table and floor, with some even stuck to the wall with spoons as tacks, scratching his already bald head. "I bet that was Mewtwo's work, the spoons that is.." Red whispered to blue, who ignored him as usual.

"Ah, you're finally here!" Blaine regarded his guests, turning around.

"Blaine!" Red ran forward, and took his old friend by the hand, "How are you? I haven't seen you since Cerise Island!"

"I'm doing very well, thanks for asking," Blaine returned Red's handshake, "During the Gym Leaders' tournament in Johto, I had Entei cure me of the DNA link to Mewtwo, so my arm has stopped degenerating." Blaine showed the group his healed arm.

"Yeah, I know about that, I met Mewtwo a while back, before he, err... turned human." Red smiled at Mewtwo, who was tacking a research paper to the wall with a spoon made of his psychic energy.  
"Oh really, now did you?" Blaine asked, while turning to Mewtwo.

"I know, I know. I have to learn to trust humans, now that I am one." Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well the lecture the was about to be given by his creator, or rather, his father.

"Ahem, to more important business," Blaine turned back to his research notes, with a more serious tone in his voice, "I've managed to discern the source of the anomaly. Remember the meteor that crashed into the Hoenn region, which brought us the DNA Pokemon Deoxy? Apparently there was another meteor that came in together with that one."

Blaine turned to a computer screen, which showed the trajectory path of the meteor, and a smaller path which crashed into another part of the meteor falls.

"That particular section of the grand meteor carries a substance which has the ability to trigger the innate evolution abilities of Pokemon. However, it crashed into a secluded and sealed off section of the meteor falls, that's why it wasn't discovered until much later," Blaine continued explaining, pointing at the chart.

The Pokedex owners looked at each other, rather puzzled at Blaine's explanation.

"So, the substance you've been talking about is able to trigger the Gijinka phenomenon, but why is it that the effect is being broadcasted around the world?" Yellow asked, with a hand on Pika's head. She had been stroking Pika's hair, trying to remove the static from it.

Blaine put a hand on his chin, "I have absolutely no idea, really. That's why I sent Mewtwo looking for you. I need your help in investigating the areas where the Gijinka phenomenon have been occurring. I have a hunch that someone's behind all this."

At the mention of that, they all remembered the Team Rocket Grunt back in Viridian City. They related the incident to Blaine, who did not look surprised. He shook his head and said, "If it's Team Rocket, I'm not surprised. There were many other high calibre scientists besides me working for Team Rocket at that time. I'm sure one or two of them had stayed behind to do Team Rocket's dirty work. I'll call Professor Oak and infrom him of my findings, in the meantime, I want you to head over to Meteor Falls in Hoenn to collect a sample of the substance for me. I'll call my good friend Professor Cosmos in Fallabor Town to let him know to expect you. Let me remind you not to let any of your Pokemon near that meteor, as it could affect them greatly. I don't know how safe, or stable the process of humanization is for Pokemon, so I would appreciate if you don't get any of your Pokemon into that situation." He said, as he led Red, Yellow, Blue, Chris and their Pokemon out of his lab.

Outside the volcano, Blaine added one final point before he sent them off, "Mewtwo, I want you to go with them. Take the chance to see the world through human eyes."

"What? No! I'm staying here." Mewtwo objected adamantly.

"Go. No excuses." Blaine said sternly, arms crossed.

"Sigh, fine." Mewtwo reluctantly agreed.

"Don't they seem more like father and son now?" Red asked Blue excitedly.

"Hmph." Came a curt reply.

"I think it's nice. If all humans and Pokemon could live like this, I think the world would be so much better." Yellow held Red's hand.

Red smiled back at Yellow, "I fully agree. This way Pokemon would have a voice for themselves too."

"And then we have Team Rocket." Blue finally said. Everyone looked at him, "What? It's true." He said, before Charizard picked him up and opened his waxy orange wings.

Yellow called out her Butterfree and the rest of them clambered on a protesting Aero, and took off into the sky, with Mewtwo flying beside them.

Blaine watched the young trainers and their Pokemon as they left Cinnabar, and thought to himself, "Ahh, how nice it is to be young."

He coughed a few times, and went back into his lab.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gijinka Arc-  
Chapter 5: Vs Salamance

Meteor Falls, Hoenn

"Hurry up!" a voice called from the top of the mountainous cliffs that lead to the meteor falls.

"Huff, Puff. I'm trying, I'm trying!" another voice came from the foot of the cliffs, "Geez! These cliffs are impossible! I give up! Ruru come give me a hand!"

There was a flash of light and all of a sudden a boy appeared from the cliffside. He wore a white hat with green trimmings, like a beanie. His clothes were black, with red accents which resembled a pokeball. A Kirlia appeared from behind him, as it gently placed its trainer on the clifftop. "Thanks Ruru." The boy patted Kirlia on its head.

"That took you a while." The voice from before belonged to girl around the same age as that boy. She wore a green bandana, a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently as she watched the boy brush the dirt off his shirt.

"Eww, mountain dirt." The boy stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"C'mon Ruby, you're a guy for goodness sake!" The girl grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him across the ground, picking up more dirt along the way.

"Geroff Sapphire!" Ruby struggled against the girl who adamantly refused to let him go. He grabbed her hands and tugged hard. She finally relinquished her grip and Ruby fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now I really got to get a change of clothes." Ruby turned and looked the back of his shirt, and headed for a outcrop of rock, while rummaging through his sling bag, taking out a change of clothes.

"When will you ever learn?" Sapphire sighed, and sat down on the ground while Ruby changed, "Hurry up! We got to grab that sand and meet up with Professor Cozmo in Fallabor before our seniors get here!"

"Why do we have to, anyway?" Ruby asked, as he reappeared from behind the rocks, folding his shirt nicely and tucking it away into a plastic bag before placing it into his backpack.

"Because Dad said so, now come on!" Sapphire started scaling the cliffs, towards the Fallabor Town Entrance.

"Sheesh, can't we get Emerald to do it?" Ruby gave another sigh, leaving his arms limp beside him as he walked towards Sapphire, "Or at least let us take the Fiery Path."

"Stop complaining and climb!" Sapphire shouted from the top of the cliff, "You'd complain even if it were the Fiery Path. 'It's too hot!', or 'I'm sweating', or.." Sapphire imitated Ruby, fanning herself with her hand and tugging at her collar.

"Hey, I'm not like that! Ruru, if you would, please." Ruby turned to look at his Kirlia, who nodded and as it raised its arms, a purple sphere materializing around them, lifting them off the ground. Sapphire watched in disbelief at her partner and rival as he overtook her, and gently landed on the top of the cliff, in front of her.

He smiled at her from above, and reached out a hand. Blushing bright red, Sapphire brushed his hand aside, as she swung herself upwards and using the same momentum, landed with a thud beside him.

She smirked at him, as if mocking him for his lack of athletic abilities. He merely looked away and shrugged. Recalling his Kirlia into its pokeball, Ruby turned and entered a cave.

"Hey doofus, wrong cave!" Sapphire called out, as she turned and entered an identical looking cave entrance. Making a sharp about turn, Ruby awkwardly followed Sapphire into the correct cave entrance.

"Woah..." Ruby cried out in astonishment. It was his first time in the meteor falls. He had only heard stories about the place from Professor Cozmo. immediately his contest spirit took over. Releasing Nana, his mightyena, and nimbly setting up his camera and tripod, he started filming.

"Hold this, will you?" he instructed Sapphire, who found herself holding onto his reflector with no time to react.

"Regardless of the effects of time, the coolness that this body encompasses never changes. Carrying with her the tough Intimidate, this is the Pokémon Mightyena—Nana!" He introduced his Pokemon, who expertly strutted across the cave as though in front of her sat a crowd of cheering audience.

Regaining her senses from Ruby's sudden antics, she threw the reflector on the ground. "This isn't the time for this!" She chided, tugging Ruby by the ear.

"Ahh, my equipment!" Ruby whined, as he was, for the second time that day, dragged across the cave floor. Shaking Sapphire aside, he quickly gathered his belongings and grudgingly trudged after ththeirs, grumbling about how it was the perfect opportunity to shoot Nana's promotional video.

After an hour of climbing waterfalls and precarious cliffs, the duo finally reached their destination: an inner cave, set into the deepest recesses of the Meteor Falls. There was a bright light emitting from the cave, and Ruby suddenly remembered what Professor Cozmo advised them. He recalled Nana, and two children stepped through the entrance.

"Woah."

The entire cave was bathed in bright light, as both Ruby and Sapphire rubbed their eyes in unison, trying to get accustomed to the light.

"Who's there?" came a voice from the end of the corridor.

"Ruby, there's people here!" Sapphire gasped.

"Yeah, I can hear them too." Ruby fished around his bag for his glasses, quickly put them on.

Squinting through the light, Ruby caught a glimpse of the two strangers, before they vanished. The strangers wore a uniform he had never seen before. It somehow resembled a knight's armor, Ruby surmised.

"what are you doing in my cave?" Came a voice from behind them. Ruby turned around and saw a teenage boy, running his hands through his hair. It was accented with two red streaks, and he donned a samurai's outfit, a darker blue but it seemed to suit his hair. he stood in the doorway of the cave, blocking their exit.

"Huh? Who're you?" Sapphire pointed at the boy.

"Who am I? How audacious! I am Salamance, the master of this cave, and you are trespassing!" The boy drew his sword, and lunged at Sapphire.

"Come on, you expect me to believe that? Salamance is a Pokemon!" Sapphire quickly drew a pokeball from her pouch, and called out her Blaziken.

"Wait, didn't Professor Cozmo tell us not to..." Ruby couldn't finish his sentence. As soon as Toro the Blaziken appeared from its pokeball, a yellow light enveloped it. "Too late." Ruby placed his face in his palm.

"Toro what's wrong?" Sapphire ran towards her partner. She reached out a hand, and another emerged from the light, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. As she was being pulled, she felt the slash of a sword by her ear. Her strength left her as she slumped to the ground, against a girl who looked much older than them, wearing a red Qipao which flared yellow at the ends. She flicked her cream colored hair and regarded her trainer with a curt bow.

"Toro?" Sapphire asked in disbelief at the girl who propped her up against the cave wall. Toro smiled as she turned to face the Salamance.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked as Ruby Joined her.

"That's what Professor Cozmo was afraid of," Ruby helped her up, "this has been happening all over the world, and it's baffling all the professors and researchers."

"And why did you wait till now to tell me this?" Sapphire glared at Ruby, who was intently watching the match between Salamance and Toro.

"I wonder if..." Ruby's voice trailed off as he took an empty pokeball from his bag.

"Are you listening to me?" Sapphire hit him over the head. "Wait a minute," Sapphire stared at the pokeball, "you're not thinking of..."

Ruby didn't answer, but waited for Toro to deal the finishing blow. As soon as the Salamance collapsed, he threw the pokeball. The familiar red light appeared as the Gijinka Salamce was sucked into the pokeball, which teetered for a bit before the red light on its release button disappeared.

"Holy snap, it actually worked.." Sapphire went up and picked up the pokeball. As soon as she touched the pokeball, it shattered and released the Salamance inside. "Woah" she jumped back. The Salamance collapsed in exhaustion as Ruby went up to it, and propped it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sapphire called after Ruby, who started carrying the boy out of the cave.

"He's hurt, I have to get him to a Pokemon centre! Or rather, a hospital!" Ruby called out, while still carrying the Salamance.

"I'll never understand that idiot." Sapphire turned to Toro, who stood there, smiling at her trainer. Sapphire shook her head, still unable to wrap her head around the day's events. A mysterious new team, Toro morphing into a human, and Ruby suddenly caring for a strange new Pokemon.

Remembering her mission, she took the vial she was given and scraped a few grains of sand off the walls of the cave. She took one last glance at the cave before leaving it behind, it's glow fading to darkness, it's source of power gone.

TBC 


End file.
